


Just Trolling

by simply_aly



Series: FuckYeahBellarke's Tumblr PromptMeDay Fics [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Internet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Bloggers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "I think half of my anons are from the same person and I’m trying to track you down" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trolling

It’s all Octavia’s fault, really.  _She’s_ the one who introduced Clarke to Tumblr in the first place, and  _she’s_ the one who suggested it’d be a perfect place for her to display her drawings and paintings. Octavia even makes an account for her and directs her to some other artists Clarke might be interested in, and it kind of spirals from there.

Before she knows it, Clarke’s running a very popular art blog, rebloging other artists’ work that she thinks is beautiful and thought provoking, and posting her own. She hasn’t felt this inspired since her dad’s death two years before, and she’s actually enjoying art again.

That’s when the trouble starts. And it’s not like it’s serious trouble or anything. Clarke doesn’t feel bad after receiving the messages. In truth, she kind of wants to laugh after reading them most of the time. It is, however, getting slightly annoying having someone troll her like this.

“O, I got another one,” she calls to her best friend and roommate.

Octavia, watching television across the room, perks up. “What does it say this time?” she asks with a curious smile.

“ _Your painting of those treez has to many greenz. Try more color, you might have better luck_ ,” Clarke reads as Octavia laughs. “It’s supposed to have a lot of greens in it, they’re trees for God’s sake! And what do they mean ‘more luck’? That post has over 2000 notes!”

Octavia just continues to laugh. “Do you think it’s the same person who told you that your photography was too ‘realistic’?” she adds when her laugher dies down.

“I’m starting to think all of these anons are the same person. They all sound alike, and none of them are seriously threatening, like some other people get. They’re just trolling me, and I don’t know why.”

Octavia shrugs. “Maybe you have an admirer and he’s just too juvenile to admit that he loves your work,” she says flippantly as she turns back to the TV. “You know, kinda like how boys tease girls on the playground when they like them?”

Clarke shakes her head, “That’s not exactly a good example, you know, O. Everyone should just learn to show appreciation in a more healthy way.”

Clarke doesn’t see the playful smile still present on Octavia’s lips, though.

She does end up posting that ridiculous troll message, responding only with a GIF of one of her favorite television characters rolling they’re eyes. Then she looks up how to track down anonymous messages on Tumblr, and finds some very informative text and videos on how to find the location of this stupid troll.

Three days later when she receives another message ( _maybe you should draw other roses instead of those boriing red ones_ ) she tracks the IP address. Her eyes widen a bit when she realizes that this person lives in the same city as her. Looking even more closely, she realizes that the IP address leads to the same apartment complex as Bellamy freaking Blake.

Clarke groans and slams her head against her desk.  _No freaking way_.

She goes into Octavia’s bedroom where the girl is filing her nails. “Did you tell your brother about my blog?” she asks without preamble.

Paying attention this time, Clarke sees the widening of her roommate’s eyes. “No, I mean…not technically.” Clarke signals for her to continue her explanation. “I mean, I told him you  _had_  a blog, but I think he found it on his own.”

“When did this happen, like three weeks ago?”

Octavia nods.

“And how long have you known that your stupid, asshole of a brother has been trolling me?”

“Since, like the third message. Clarke, it’s kinda funny when you think about it. Bellamy has a Tumblr himself, he’s probably following you, tracking your every post. I think he might like you, and he’s just too damn shy to make a move on his ‘little sister’s best friend’ so he’s playing with you.”

“Well,” Clarke responds, “now it’s my turn. Give me his URL.”

Octavia holds out for all of eight and a half seconds before she smiles and writes it down for her.

Clarke finds it remarkably easy to ignore Bellamy’s trolling messages now that she knows it’s him. She just kind of laughs them off now and responds not by answering the message, but by creating one of her own for his blog. (She also does check to see if his blog is following hers, and it is, but she’s sure as hell not going to give away the game by following him.)

The weeks that follow are rather hilarious for all parties involved, but most especially for Octavia. She gets to hear from Clarke every message Bellamy sends her, and is also blessed to receive a phone call from Bellamy each and every time his troll sends him a message. Octavia finds it difficult not to laugh out loud during these phone calls, because she’s got him on speaker and Clarke is making all sorts of faces as she  _also_  resists the urge to laugh at Bellamy’s outrage over his history posts being called into question or being asked ridiculous historical questions.

Finally, everything comes to a head one day when Clarke is bored because Octavia left for Denver for a ski-lodge vacation with her boyfriend four days ago and so she messages Bellamy an Oppenheimer quote deliberately wrong (“I am become destroyer, death of all worlds.”) and Bellamy can’t seem to take it anymore. He tracks her IP address and storms right over.

“I can’t believe you, Griffin,” Bellamy declares as he walks right into their apartment.

“Me?” Clarke screeches. “You’ve been insulting my art for nearly two months now, and you’re upset about a fucking quote?”

Octavia will later mourn the fact that she wasn’t around to see the yelling and screaming fight that went down, but will be very glad she wasn’t there for the kissing and the shedding of clothes and what inevitably followed.

She will also forever be scarred from walking into her apartment the next morning and finding them both together, sans clothing, on the kitchen table.

The trolling doesn’t actually stop after this. Instead, it likely amplifies, but the two don’t even bother to hide behind the anonymous messages anymore. Clarke follows Bellamy’s nerdy history blog, and the two tease each other constantly, bringing their real life into their internet life.

It doesn’t take long before their followers are shipping them and creating deliberately bad fanart with really inaccurate historical quotes. As a budding artist and a historian, they really shouldn’t find that nearly as funny as they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often on my FuckYeahBellarke tumblr blog, I have a PromptMeDay where I open up my askbox to prompts and try to fill whatever prompts I get that I feel capable of writing. This is that collection of drabbles.
> 
> I do open up each prompt for continuation requests as well, so if you want more of this fic, or want to request something else, follow me at [fuckyeahbellarke](http://fuckyeahbellarke.tumblr.com) for the next PromptMeDay.


End file.
